Snowball
and BFB: |episode = BFDI: Don't Lose Your Marbles BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 2nd (No voting) BFDI: 15th (47 votes) BFDIA: 48th (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Lightning (Best friend) *Pen *Eraser *Blocky *Firey *Coiny (great friends) *Teardrop *Flower *Pencil (Possibly) *Rocky *Fanny (one-sided, on Snowball’s side) *Taco *Loser |enemies = *Golf Ball (arch-enemy) *Match *Ice Cube *Bubble *Flower (BFDI 1b) *Pin *Rocky (Rarely) *Tennis Ball *Woody *Needle *Spongy *Basketball *8-Ball *Cloudy (One-sided, on Cloudy's side) *Fanny (one-sided, on Fanny’s side) *Stapy |color = White, Light grayish blue (shading), Sapphire bluish gray (outline) |kills = 5 |first = Total Firey Island (debut), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = Questions Answered |voice = Michael Huang|deaths = 2|nicknames = *SB (various people) *Stupid (Golf Ball) *Jerk (Match) *Great Guy (Coiny) *My Boi (Coiny) *Rager (Match) *Awesome (Pen and Eraser) *Not So Smart (Bubble)}} Snowball (or SB for short) is a contestant in Battle for Dream Island. He was originally on the Squashy Grapes until the Squishy Cherries saved him from elimination in Episode 10. Overall, he ranked 15th in BFDI after being eliminated in Don't Lose Your Marbles, with 47 votes against him. He has a conflict with several different characters, the most notable of which is Golf Ball after she insulted him in Take the Plunge: Part 2. He didn't make it into Battle for Dream Island Again with only 143 votes, the least out of any original contestant along with Pen, David, Bubble, Leafy, Flower, Woody, Blocky, and Eraser. Snowball is a contestant on Battle for BFDI ''and a member of the team . Appearance Snowball appears to be a ball of wet snow. His body is white, and his outline is gray. In episodes 1-12, he has a smooth shading, while episode 13 and up gave him a more rugged shading, and in IDFB his outline got thinner and his shading was moved to his right side. Changes BFDI * Snowball's lining is thicker. BFDIA * Snowball gets a new design. * Snowball's lining is thinner. IDFB * Snowball's shading is moved to his right side. BFB * Snowball's voice is slightly altered. Personality Snowball is very competitive, and even when he's not competing in a challenge he continues to be pushy towards his teammates. He is also very arrogant and rude towards many contestants, especially Golf Ball. In BFB, Snowball appears to be a bit more friendly, and less arrogant. He still holds his strong and competitive spirit, but is more logical about what he says and does. Coverage Snowball's first appearance in the series was in Take the Plunge: Part 1, where he is seen hang-gliding, and he almost has a mid-air collision with Woody. He then proceeds to crash into a mountaintop. He starts to walk down the mountain, only to come across a sleeping Rocky, who he wakes up, and once he talked to him, he throws Rocky off the mountain. He later reappears alongside Pen, Eraser, and Blocky. His last appearance in the episode is during the challenge. He is accidentally knocked off of the beam when Ice Cube knocks him, Bubble, Pencil, and Match off the beam. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Snowball is asked by Flower to beat Bubble up, but refuses, and is called a wimp. Snowball is chosen to be on the Squashy Grapes team by Needle. When Needle mentions that she likes Coiny more than she likes Snowball, he gets angry at her, subsequently choosing Coiny to be on the team since "Needle likes ''him more". Later, after calling Golf Ball's plan too confusing, he says that he could push her off the cliff. He proceeds to do so after she insults him by calling his brain small. He himself got knocked off the cliff after he is hit by Rocky. After his team builds a boat, he, along with everyone else on his team except for Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny are left behind. He is seen along with most of his team floating towards the finish point on top of Spongy. He was up for elimination after his team lost the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Snowball's team, the Squashy Grapes lost the last episode. During Cake at Stake, he is declared safe at 0 votes, same with Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Teardrop, and Coiny. During the challenge (which happens to be an obstacle course), Snowball stopped by a ledge and stopped until Needle pushed him off the course and into the failer's waiting room. His team, however, still wins which means one of the Squishy Cherries is going home. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Snowball does not know his name, and gets very angry, ripping his test to shreds in the process. His team still wins. In Sweet Tooth, Snowball compares making a cake with no recipes to making cakes with two metal balls and out of dirt. He got a relatively low score, and his cake was judged and made offscreen. He managed to win a literal tiebreaker for his team. In Bridge Crossing, SB continues to take his grudge out on GB and TB and tells Coiny that he's his friend. Eventually, another literal tiebreaker (as in the aforementioned episode) is held, and "good ol' SB" rips the same necktie (again, as in the episode above), giving the Grapes their fourth consecutive win. In Power of Three, Snowball is paired with two armless contestants, and his least favorites at that (GB and Rocky), much to his dismay. He manages to power to first, but quickly falls to last when he has to get Golf Ball. After much efforts, they narrowly avoid the dreaded voting period, as they place 4th. In Puzzling Mysteries, Snowball doesn't care that GB can spin 7 basketballs on her foot. He completes the puzzle for his team and tells the Speaker that they pick Firey, much to Coiny's disliking. In Cycle of Life, Snowball is devastated that he didn't make the relay team. His team wins though, much to his surprise. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Snowball tries to pull his team on his own, tying them all up in a ball of rope, and eventually falling into a pit late at night. In Crybaby!, Snowball and their team are still falling and then fall into moving spikes, which then lead Spongy, which in the top of the pit, jump right ahead of where it started. Snowball says "Hey, it's you!" to the Announcer, which led them into a Cake at Stake ceremony. Snowball is at risk for elimination at 18 votes, but three of the five Cherries choose him onto their team. The Cherries win a tiebreaker, meaning they'll be larger than the two other teams combined. In Lofty, Snowball chooses Rocky onto his team, which everyone else unanimously agrees with. In the challenge, he is one of the last five still standing but his balloon is popped by Blocky. In the process, he popped Pencil's balloon because their team color was red, but the balloons were pink. The Cherries placed 2nd. In A Leg Up in the Race, Snowball doesn't appear until the contest, which is to climb ladders. He places 2nd in the contest. When the Announcer introduced points, Snowball isn't happy about it. His final score is 32 points, putting him in the bottom third and up for elimination. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Snowball is eliminated from BFDI with 47 votes and is sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber via the Announcer's slingshot. In Reveal Novum, Snowball is not seen in the episode, but as the TLC is closing, he can be heard saying "Hurry up!" In The Glistening, Snowball only receives 8 votes to rejoin the game, which obviously wasn't enough. He also voted out Ice Cube because of how hot the TLC gets, to which everyone else agreed. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Snowball can be seen when the sun is teleported into the TLC, complaining, "It's so bright!". He also shouts "Yeah!" with everybody else when the TLC is teleported before it reappears. In Return of the Hang Glider, Snowball, along with the other eliminated contestants, are released from the TLC. Snowball votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. When Firey is choosing who to let on the island, he lets Snowball, along with his friends, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky into Dream Island. He is later abducted by a UFO with Match, Tennis Ball, and Woody. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, Snowball only receives 143 votes to join, and is sent to the Locker Of Losers with the other rejected characters. He isn't seen for the rest of the season. IDFB Snowball, along with all of the other LOL prisoners, are still in the Locker Of Losers. He has yet to be freed. In Welcome Back, he is mentioned by Coiny twice and gets criticized by Golf Ball once. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Snowball is asked by Coiny to throw seeds, but Snowball misses the pot he was aiming for and accidentally shatters Cloudy's window instead. When the contestants form teams, Snowball does not join armless people's team and does not join Pie's team, but joins teams with Lightning for his murderous attitude and Fanny for her aggressive spirit. Snowball is bewildered when his trio gets merged with the rest of iance, and complains to Pencil about the team's name original name "The Alliance". During the contest, Snowball is seen jumping to reach the basket. Match advises him to get rid of the "LL" on his name in order to jump higher. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Snowball is safe with 616 votes. He licks a jawbreaker with the rest of his team, which makes them the 2nd team to be safe. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Snowball is seen with the rest of his team. He complains about Bleh "winning" and asks Taco if she wanted to be taped back inside of her jaw breaker. In Today's Very Special Episode, Snowball offers to get Eraser and Liy off of Bell's String but has to climb the string in order to do so. In Fortunate Ben, Snowball praises Lightning for flying in a contest, but Lightning is shortly obliterated by Four. much to Snowball's distress. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Snowball proclaims that Loser lied once. In Questions Answered, Snowball is mad at Bubble as she consistently answered incorrectly. Vote History Total: 832 votes Deaths #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Is killed by Remote's battery acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. Kills Total kills: 5 Trivia * Snowball is briefly mentioned in BFDIA 5d, BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1. * Snowball possibly used to work at a bank, as seen in the full version of Firey's Candy Bar Adventure. * In Episode 14, he did not return because he was tied for 3rd place. * In Power of Three, he was the only player to have arms on his team, causing Snowball to go "NOOO!!!!". ** The same thing happened in Cycle of Life when he does not compete in the challenge. * SB is the lowest ranking contestant in merged teams, being eliminated right after points were established. ** Coincidentally, he was the first eliminated male contestant whose name doesn't end in Y. * Snowball is the first ever contestant to catch a sliced cake. * In Episode 21, Snowball received the least amount of votes, with 8. They were by MrTristan626, englishcreamcakes, Wave3436, Vader97100, Billymaysx, TheDJ95678, peg12356, and DSlade6907. The same thing happened in Battle for Dream Island Again, as Snowball received the least amount of votes amongst the original contestants. * Snowball asked if 8 votes were enough to win even though it was only 1/107th of the total votes, not even 1% of the 856 cast votes. * Snowball, is the only original BFDI contestant who hasn't spoken a word in BFDIA, along with David. (and Teardrop, obviously). * It is possible that Snowball is not very well liked or versatile because, in Golf Ball's Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, Tip 25 was "Don't be Snowball." Also in Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges on the challenge wheel was "Slaughter Snowball" which made Snowball to be thought to not be popular although he gets the least votes out of any eliminated contestants at Cake at Stake. * Despite Snowball's aggressive personality, and how he claims to only want to be teamed with contestants who have a lot of kills in Getting Teardrop to Talk, he only has a kill count of 5 and hasn't killed a character since Don't Lose Your Marbles, way back in season 1. * Snowball is the only ball with arms. * As of season 1, he is also the only ball without spaces in his name, unlike Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. * Snowball is one of the 9 classic characters to not join BFDIA, along with Pen, Eraser, Blocky, Flower, Leafy, Bubble, Woody and David. * Snowball may be the most unpopular contestant on the show since he had the lowest amount of votes to rejoin with 8 and received the lowest amount of votes out of all the season 1 contestants to be in season 2. * Snowball's nemesis, Golf Ball, wrote a book called Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks 1,000,000,000 years ago. One of the tips in there was to not be Snowball, so this may prove he has lived for a 1,000,000,000 years or created in the ice age. However, this would mean that all the other characters are also a billion years old too. It may just be an exaggeration by Pencil, though. * During the stage of 3 teams in BFDI, Snowball was the only contestant with arms and legs to be put in the top two and still remain safe. * Snowball was runner-up on Total Firey Island. * In A Leg Up in the Race, at 1:12 he is seen holding hands with Pencil, though this could be a complete coincidence. * Snowball has gone the third longest without competing, next to Woody and David. * Snowball is known to be so stupid that he didn't even know his name in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? However, he recognizes his name in The Glistening. * If you listen very closely at the end of the video in Thanks for 4 years! he yells "Oh god my leg!" * Out of the 16 contestants in Bridge Crossing, 9 of them fell off the bridge because of Snowball, both indirectly and directly. * Snowball has the ability to spawn metal balls out of his hands, as seen in Sweet Tooth. * Snowball is the only male on the Squashy Grapes to not have been on BFDIA as a contestant. * He is one of the four characters that can be called by his/her initials, the other three being Tennis Ball (TB), Teardrop (TD) and Golf Ball (GB). * It is implied that Snowball is extremely judgmental and prejudiced against armless people since he holds the mindset that those without arms are inherently weaker than those with arms throughout each series, from the beginning of BFDI all the way into BFB. * Snowball ripped both ties in both the tiebreakers in BFDI. This reveals that Snowball is a strong contestant. * Snowball's expression in IDFB looks similar to Michael's in Fight Cary. * Snowball, Grassy, Spongy, Bomby, and Barf Bag have all done Four's pose before the BFB intro. * Snowball is the first ball object to have arms. See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance